heroes_and_villainfandomcom-20200214-history
Queen Mab
Sister |personality = Power-hungry, caring (formerly), warm (formerly), evil, manipulative, maternal (towards Mordred), twisted, desperate |occupation = Mistress of Magic Queen of the Old Ways Queen of the Fairy Realm |alignment = Bad |affiliations = Old Ways |goal = To bring the mortals back to the old religion (failed) |home = Land of Magic |family = Lady of the Lake (twin sister) Merlin (creation/"son") Jack (nephew) Brianna (niece-in-law) |friends = Mordred |minions = Merlin (formerly), Frik (Formerly) |enemies = Merlin, Nimue, King Arthur, Frik, Morgan le Fay, Uther Pendragon, Elaine |fate = Fades out of existance after Merlin and his followers turn away from the goddess |quote = "His reign begins in blood... It will end the same way." "Don't you see it? I'm winning." }} Queen Mab is the main antagonist of the 1998 mini-series, Merlin. She is based on the character mentioned in William Shakespear's play, Romeo and Juliet and shares aspects with Morgan Le Fay (in the magical enchantments part. She created Merlin in hopes that he would bring the humans back to the Pagan religion; however, being Merlin's creator, she becomes his greatest arch-nemesis. She is portrayed by Mirand Richardson, who also plays her twin sister, the Lady of the Lake Personality Queen Mab was once kind, considerate and full of love. However, her magic corrupted her and caused Mab to become cruel and evil, making her darker than her twin sister, the Lady of the Lake. Despite her evilness, Mab still cared for her people of her Old Religion and sought to save it, which lead to the creation of Merlin and to her allowing his mother, Elissa to die in chidbirth. Her once follower, Ambrosia, realized that Mab was selfish and cold and didn't know how to properly care for a child. Because of Mab on the side of evil, she revealed to Nimue that she could not do anything but evil because she was surrounded by it. She was also abusive towards Frik, who she would continue to bully and belittle until he couldn't take being wih her side anymore, especially after she coldly killed Morgan. When Mordred was born, Mab developed a maternal bond with him; the young man loved her more than his own mother and saw him as away to save her people. However, she always believed magic was a way to solve any problem, such as having a group of fairies create a crib for Merlin when he was a baby. When she overheard that Merlin did not like magic, the Fairy Queen was furious and even tried forcing Ambrosia to send him back. Despite her rivalry with Merlin, who came to see Mab as a rival, she still cared for him in her own twisted way. During her conversation with Nimue, Mab came to both love and hate the son she created. Queen Mab was also very temperamental, as she would often scream in rage when things did not go her way; for example, she shouted when Ambrosia revealed she was not going to force Merlin to go to a place he was not happy and later, did so when she felt Mordred die. Even as she aged, Mab became desperate to stay in power, even duelling Merlin until he realized that simply forgetting Mab would make her disappear. Appearance Merlin's Apprentice Mab is absent from the sequel of the 1998 film, Merlin; however, her sister,, the Lady of the Lake, now serving as the main antagonist, conceives a son with Merlin, almost the same way as Mab did with Merlin. Trivia * Unlike her literary counterpart, who is a benevolent fairy, Queen Mab is actually dark, cold and cruel. Category:Antagonists Category:Merlin (1998 film) characters Category:Queens Category:Royalty Category:Deceased characters Category:Those destroyed Category:Females Category:Parents